This Years Girl
by Jules
Summary: Lindsay realizes she has feelings for Nick but it's too late now that he's got another girlfriend,or is it?
1. New Realizations and Old Feelings

-This   
Years  
Girl-   
  
  
Syn:After they split,Lindsay wants Nick back but he's with someone else,leading her to rebel..or at least think of a good plan.  
A.N:Please bear with me as I only saw the show mid-season before it got cancelled,so my recollection of the events may not be exactly accurate.  
  
  
  
Lindsay Weir sat in English class,listening half-heartly as the teacher rambled on about Romeo and Juliet.  
It had been nearly a month since her mom had broken her and Nick up but it still stung to think about that fateful night.  
Leaning on her elbow,Lindsay glanced out the window at the falling leaves in the courtyard.  
Just as she was about to look back something caught her eye,then her heart dropped.  
Outside Nick Andopolis sat on the bleachers listening to his new girlfriend Sara as she read from a textbook.  
  
  
'Funny how things work out' Lindsay thought with a sudden scowl 'When Nick falls for you all you can do is think of other guys but when he's taken suddenly he's all you can think about'  
  
Shaking her head tiredly,Lindsay looked away and silently prayed for the bell to ring.  
  
After the lunch bell rang,she headed to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Linds" Kim replied with a grin "Hows it going?"  
  
Lindsay tiredly looked at the long cafeteria line with a sigh.Then noticed Kim's overflowing tray.  
  
"Way ahead of you Weir,come on and follow me outside" Kim added happily "I've got all your favorites,jello mac and cheese and the all time breakup specialty chocolate ice-cream"  
  
"Thanks Kim," Lindsay replied with a sideways grin "But I'm not depressed,the breakup was months ago"  
  
"Correction ONE month ago and your not fooling anybody I know a sad face when I see one," Kim walked ahead of her as she talked "You're forgetting I dated Daniel Desario"  
  
"I'm fine," Lindsay replied trying to sound convincing "Really I am"  
  
"Then why can't you say his name?"  
  
"What do you mean,sure I can" Lindsay replied with a frown "I just don't feel the need to blurt it out in the middle of a conversation"  
  
"Sure Lindsay," Kim shrugged "Whatever...do you want to hang after school,you know to get you're mind off...  
  
And then finger quoted "Things"  
  
Lindsay rolled her eyes "Lets just eat lunch okay,I'm feeling a little light headed today"  
  
"No problem Linds," Kim replied with a smile "I told Daniel we'd meet him and Ken behind the bleachers"  
  
"Great," Lindsay exclaimed letting out a breath   
  
  
  
Once they arrived,Daniel was sprawled out in the grass under a tree half asleep and Ken was leaning against the bleachers arms folded in the usual fashion.  
  
"Hey guys," Lindsay replied with a smile  
  
"Hey" they mumbled back in union  
  
"Get up Daniel," Kim shouted kicking his boot lightly "Lunch is here"  
  
Daniel shook his head obviously aggrivated by her then slowly crawled to a sitting position only to snag a sandwich and soda off the tray with a huff.  
  
Lindsay sat on the bottom bench next to Kim and Ken boredly sunk down against the tree trunk beside Daniel.  
  
"Hey look who it is," Ken said in a monotone voice as he pointed a few feet away "Mr and Mrs Andopolis heading in this direction,damn that disco chick freaks me out..she's all hyper and perky,it isn't normal"  
  
"Yeah," Daniel replied shaking his head "She's got Nick whipped too,I don't even recognize him anymore.. it isn't cool"   
  
"Hey guys," Lindsay replied getting up "I forgot my Chem book and it's almost time for class so I'm going to-  
  
"Oh no you don't sister," Kim exclaimed with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed her arm "You're not going anywhere"  
  
"But Kim-  
  
"Shh..just sit yourself down and eat that jello missy"  
  
Before she could protest anymore or make a quick getaway,Daniel got up at a look from Kim and sat on the other side of her.  
  
"Guys,you're supposed to be my friends" Lindsay replied with a frown "Come on"  
  
"We are you're friends Linds," Kim exclaimed quickly "One day you'll thank me for this"  
  
"Yeah,right" Lindsay looked down at her feet as she picked away at her jello cup  
  
"Hey guys," Nick said in his low,tired voice as he approached the group "How's it going?"  
  
Everyone appeared to notice his existence muttering a reply except Lindsay,who continued to pick at her food.  
  
"Hey Lindsay" Nick went for the plunge,although it came out more pained than friendly.  
  
"Nick," Lindsay replied with a nod,then averted her eyes.  
  
The tension began to build as no one spoke.  
Nick uncomfortable shifted on his feet,then took Sara's hand.  
That led Lindsay to look like she'd been slapped across the face followed by her biting her lip and blinking back tears.  
  
Kim noticed and jumped up "Hey! We better get moving guys,the bell rang ages ago and I for one am not in the mood to sit through another of Mr Rosso's lectures on the importance of being punctual"  
  
"Yeah,blondies right" Ken chimed in,trying his best to appear to care "Lets jet"  
  
"Well see you later everyone," Nick replied looking pale "Hey I'm not feeling very good,I think I'm gonna head home for awhile and rest..Sara,could you head on in without me?"  
  
Sara frowned skeptically "Nick we're going to class,come on!"  
  
Then she dragged him away,leaving the group to watch.  
  
"Well that was entertaining," Ken replied sarcastically,breaking the silence.  
  
"Hey Nick!," Kim yelled across the field as she remembered something "Don't forget the keg party Friday night at West Field!"  
  
Nick pretended to wave her off then waited until Sara's back was turned to shoot a thumbs up.  
  
  
"I don't see what he sees in that girl anyway,she's a complete barbie doll,a airhead...a my little pony loving,rainbow hugging phony" Ken exclaimed shaking his head  
  
"Don't forget clingy,controlling bitch" Daniel added with a smirk "She must be a damn good lay"  
  
"Daniel!" Kim shrieked slapping the back of his head.  
  
"Oh," Daniel replied cringing "Sorry Linds"  
  
"Whatever,I'll see you later guys" Lindsay exclaimed walking away.  
  
  
"Good going Daniel," Kim could be heard yelling as Lindsay headed for the school.  
  
  
  
Once inside Lindsay ran for the bathroom,and locked herself inside the first stall.  
As she leaned against the wall,a tear rolled down her cheek and splashed on the tile floor.  
  
'enough is enough' Lindsay thought as her mind drifted back to the memory of Sara hanging on Nicks arm like a leech.  
Then she remembered all her good memories with Nick.  
Him singing to her in his basement,the way he'd look at her as if she was the only girl in the world,their first kiss...  
'No more little miss nice girl Lindsay Weir' she thought feeling her anger rise 'It's time for me to take some action,and I think I know just the person to help me'  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	2. Hiding and Confiding

-This  
Years  
Girl-  
  
  
Nick Andopolis sat slouched down in his desk chair,a frown on his face as he scribbled in his notebook.  
Pretending to take notes was always what passed the time while he drew and thought about life.  
  
  
Chemistry class was almost over,but he felt someone watching him.  
Glancing back he noticed that Sara was lost in thought as she read from the textbook.  
Seeing this as his chance,Nick slipped out of his seat and carefully walked up to the teachers desk.  
After he received permission to go to the office and lay down in the nurses room he took once last look back and breathed a sigh of relief that his girlfriend wasn't watching.  
  
  
Once in the hall he took a quick stop at his locker,grabbed his coat and keys then made his way out the doors.  
Just as he had stepped off the last step he heard a voice call out.  
  
  
"And just where do you think your going Mr Andopolis?"  
  
  
Cringing,Nick turned his back expecting the principal or Mr Rosso the guidance councellor.  
  
  
But instead,Daniel sat leaning against the school wall with a smirk.  
  
  
"Jesus Desario,don't do that..you scared the hell outta me!"  
  
  
Daniel laughed "Why,think I was your girlfriend coming to drag you back?"  
  
  
"Very funny" Nick replied with a scowl "Lay off Sara,okay?"  
  
  
"Geez,someone didn't get their daily dose of happy medicine" Daniel scoffed,then shrugged "So whats up,ditching early?"  
  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Nick noted,then cracked a smile "Hey wanna drive over to the store with me and get some cokes? I could use an upper"  
  
  
Daniel looked up,shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand "Hey I thought you were sick man,whats up?"  
  
  
Nick looked away,then back "Nah,just feeling a little down lately"  
  
  
After a look from Daniel,Nick covered "I mean must be from being clean,I'm not used of not having that extra high I guess"  
  
  
Raising an eyebrow,Daniel crawled to his feet deciding to drop it "Cool lets go,but we have to be back in thirty..I promised Kim I'd give her a lift home"  
  
  
Nick nodded,then dug out his car keys.  
Then the two hopped into Nick's green car and drove away.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later the school bell had just rung when Kim met Lindsay by her locker.  
  
  
"Hey Linds,how are you doing?"  
  
  
"Fine,thanks" Lindsay replied with a sigh "So I guess I'll talk to you later,I'm gonna head home and get some homework done"  
  
  
"Not so fast!" Kim jumped in,motioning to the spot under the stairs where their group usually gathered when they ditched "I need to talk to you"  
  
  
"Okay," Lindsay replied tiredly "Whats up?"  
  
  
Kim jumped up and sat on the heater leaning against the window.  
  
  
"Come on Kim,I really need to go" Lindsay exclaimed looking behind her as if expecting someone.  
  
  
"Fine,fine" Kim said raising her hands in the air "Wow someone's sure in a hurry to get away from me..or is that worried they'll run into a certain someone and his bimbo girlfriend?"  
  
  
"Kim," Lindsay said in a warning tone "Out with it"  
  
  
"Okay," Kim replied with a smirk "So I was thinking you could really use my help"  
  
  
Lindsay laughed a little "Really,with what exactly?"  
  
  
"Hey don't make fun," Kim added mischeviously "It just so happens I'm an expert when it comes to getting the guys"  
  
  
"Alright,I'm outta here!" Lindsay exclaimed turning to bolt "Thanks anyway Kim"  
  
  
"No,wait" Kim quickly jumped down and grabbed her arm "Come on,I know you want Nick back!"  
  
  
Lindsay stopped on the spot,frozen.  
  
  
"And since I care about both of you,I want to help" Kim replied with a smile "Please let me help...I can't stand to see him with that sleazy-  
  
  
"Hold on a second," Lindsay exclaimed sliding down the wall to a sitting position "I care about him too,and I don't want to see him being controlled by her but it isn't my place to-  
  
  
"You're damn right it is!" Kim exploded "You're the first person Nick ever really cared about,the only reason he's even seeing that tramp is because you dumped him"  
  
  
"Yeah,I broke his heart Kim" Lindsay replied sadly "He deserves someone better,someone who-  
  
  
"Stop right there," Kim cut her off,hands on her hips "First of all the only reason you guys broke up is because your mom interfered and you were scared because he was burnt out a lot"  
  
  
"Right Kim,he couldn't go a day without smoking"  
  
  
"He doesn't do that stuff anymore Linds,he's clean now"  
  
  
"Yeah,because of Sara..he stopped because she asked him too Kim," "Do you know how much that hurts,I begged him to stop but he couldn't,not for me"  
  
  
"That's where you're wrong Lindsay," Kim replied quickly "He did stop for you,he's still in love with you I know it!"  
  
  
"Right,that's why he's with Sara now"  
  
  
"Just to make you jealous" Kim interjected   
  
  
"Fine if your so sure,prove it" Lindsay replied,tired of arguing  
  
  
"Oh I intend too,not that it isn't already so obvious" Kim exclaimed clasping her hands together with a mischievious grin "But first I need you to cooperate and follow my directions"  
  
  
"I don't think thats such a good idea-  
  
  
"Just do it Linds," Kim cut in "Please,I promise you won't be sorry"  
  
  
Lindsay sat silent for a moment deep in thought,then shrugged with a frown "Okay,but I better not regret this Kim"  
  
  
"Awesome,don't worry Linds," Kim replied excitedly "Kim Kelly always gets what she wants"  
  
  
Lindsay couldn't help but break into a smile as she watched her friend jump with excitement,then bound down the hall.  
  
  
"I CALL YOU TONIGHT WITH THE DETAILS!" she shouted as she ran away and out the school doors.  
  
  
Slowly pulling herself up,Lindsay felt a rush of emotions all at one time.  
Worry,anticipation,wonder,but most of all the pulse racing nervousness at the possibility that Nick could still love her.  
It made her heart feel like it was going to explode thinking of Nicks reaction to her confession of her feelings.  
He had always been so passionate in the past,but what if he was really over her?  
  
  
"It's now or never Lindsay," she said to herself as she felt a smile creep onto her lips "You knew Kim would want to help,now just let her and stop holding yourself back"  
  
  
As she walked out the doors,Lindsay flung her backpack on her shoulder "Today's the day you go after your dreams and stop letting head dictate your heart"  
  
  
  
TBC...if you like it :) 


	3. Dating and Relating

-This  
Years  
Girl-  
  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon,Lindsay walked into her house to find an odd occurance.  
The house was empty,and all that was left behind was a note from her parents.  
  
  
  
Dear Lindsay,  
  
  
Gone out to barbecue with the Redmans from next door.  
I left a plate of dinner for you in the refrigerator to warm up after you get back from the library honey.  
Won't be late.  
  
  
Love,Mom  
  
  
  
Dropping the note back onto the table,Lindsay lifted the plate out of the fridge,then poured herself a glass of milk and sank down into the sofa.  
She was just about to turn on the TV when the phone rang.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Hey Linds"  
  
  
Lindsay felt her heart beat a little faster when she recognized the voice.  
  
  
"Uh,h-hey Nick"  
  
  
Nick smiled to himself,he had always loved the sound of her voice even now that they'd broken up.  
  
  
"Um I was wondering if you...  
  
  
And then he hesitated,and Lindsay began to worry  
  
  
"Yes,Nick?"  
  
  
"If you had the Chem notes from todays class," Nick replied softly "Ken told me there's a big exam tomorrow and I can't afford to mess it up,I mean now that I'm planning to go to university and everything"  
  
  
"Oh,sure" Lindsay exclaimed sweetly "But weren't you in class today? I'm sure I saw you"  
  
  
Nick felt himself blush a little,despite being alone he was struck with embarrassment "Uh yeah,about that..you see the thing is I kinda skipped out to get-I mean go to the store with Daniel and I'd ask Sara but she didn't-she was sick and went home early"  
  
  
"Oh," Lindsay replied "Okay,if you wanna drop by I'll get them ready for you"  
  
  
"Awesome," Nick exclaimed excitedly "I'll be by in ten,and thanks a lot Lindsay"  
  
  
"No problem Nick" Lindsay replied with a smile "Bye"  
  
  
  
Lindsay hung up then jumped to her feet anxiously.  
Nick was coming over in ten minutes,ten and she'd never felt more nervous or scared to see him.  
Thinking quickly she grabbed the phone and punched in a number.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Kim is that you?"  
  
  
"The one and only," Kim replied with a laugh "Whats up Linds? You sound stressed"  
  
  
"I am," Lindsay quickly squeaked "I mean Nick just phoned and he's on his way over to borrow some Chem notes,what do I do?"  
  
  
"Wow,Nick Andopolis wants to borrow Chem notes?" Kim replied with a gasp "Either Sara really has changed the boy or he's just looking for an excuse to see you"  
  
  
"Kim," Lindsay replied,agitated "This is serious,you have to tell me so I don't look like a total geek"  
  
  
"Okay," Kim exclaimed quickly "Here's what you do,first off remember when you two first broke up and I told you to stop being nice cause you were leading him on? Well start again,because if I know one thing for sure it's that guys love a girl who makes them feel important"  
  
  
"Got it,anything else?" Lindsay asked nervously  
  
  
"Yeah but I'll tell you the rest later,for now just do what I said" Kim replied excitedly "Okay,I'll call you after nine,good luck"  
  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Lindsay's heart jumped as she walked to the door,phone in hand.  
As the door slowly swung open,Lindsay felt short of breath at the sight in front of her.  
Standing on the front step,Nick nervously played with the hem of his shirt while turned slightly he stared off into the distance.  
It was obvious he didn't realize she'd already come to the door when he stood silently in the dark.  
The wind picked up a little and it tousled his soft,wavy hair,his eyes shining in the street light.  
  
  
"Oh,hey Lindsay" he replied turning back "I didn't hear you come out"  
  
  
Lindsay smiled her trademark,soft,sweet innocent smile and Nick felt his heart melt a little as all the old feelings rushed back.  
But then he forced them back in and sighed.  
  
  
"Um come on in,I'll just grab the notes"   
  
  
Nick followed Lindsay inside,then leaned against the wall in the hallway as she ran to her room.  
When she reappeared a few seconds later she had a few pieces of paper in her hands.  
  
  
"Here you go," she replied handing them over  
  
  
Then their hands brushed and she felt electricity surge through her veins,and her eyes instantly traveled up to his.  
It was then she noticed the pained,heartfelt look he had in them so she instantly looked away.  
  
  
"Um,there's two pages on the twenty sixth chapter and three more on the conclusion" she replied softly "If you need any help or anything just call,I know some of the topics in this chapter are pretty hard"  
  
  
Nick smiled,instantly she felt better "Thanks Linds,I really appreciate this"  
  
  
"It's no problem at all,really" Lindsay replied warmly "I'm happy to help"  
  
  
"You always were awesome Lindsay," Nick exclaimed leaning down to hug her "Thanks again,but I better get going I have a lot of studying to do"  
  
  
"Bye,Nick" Lindsay softly whispered as she slowly let go.  
  
  
As he took off out the door and down the stairs to his car,Lindsay felt like a little piece of her heart was breaking all over again.  
Maybe he was really,truly over her for good she thought sadly,and then a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
  
Quickly picking up the phone,she hit redial.  
  
  
"Kim Kelly,at your service"  
  
  
"Hey Kim," Lindsay replied feeling her voice crack in her throat.  
  
  
"Lindsay,are you okay?" Kim asked with sudden concern.  
  
  
"Not really," Lindsay replied honestly "Listen I need you to help me right away,I think I'm losing Nick for good"  
  
  
"Why,what happened?"  
  
  
"He's acting weird Kim,I don't know how to explain it but it just feels like he's drifting away"  
  
  
Kim was silent for a moment as she thought,then she came back on "Okay,this is what you do"  
  
  
Lindsay nodded,despite not being seen.  
  
  
"Okay,first off you have to make him jealous," Kim replied knowingly "Nothing gets to a guy more than feeling like he's got competition,or in your case forces him to think about what he's lost"  
  
  
"It all sounds good Kim,but there's one big problem" Lindsay exclaimed with worry in her voice "I'm not dating anyone,and there's no guys that-  
  
  
"That's where your wrong girlfriend," Kim replied cutting her off with a mischievous grin "You're going to date Daniel"  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	4. Crying and Lying

~This  
Years  
Girl  
  
  
  
  
"You're going to date Daniel"  
  
  
The words repeated over and over in her mind,as Lindsay laid in bed that night remembering her conversation with Kim.  
Then she remembered her ill fated crush on the dark haired boy with the attitude.  
  
  
When Lindsay first met Daniel she thought he was just a guy with a bad boy complex but then she talked to him and when she got to know him she realized how much  
more there was to him.  
  
  
Crawling out from under the covers,Lindsay tiptoed out the door and down the hall.  
Careful not to wake anyone she snunk out onto the back patio and sat in a folding lawn chair.  
Pushing the numbers on the telephone,Lindsay slowly shut the back door a little but not all the way since the cord was stretched out through the crack.  
  
  
At first she was a bit apprehensive about phoning Kim's house at one in the morning but after meeting her mom and seeing her home life she knew she wouldn't be home anyway.  
Most likely Kim would also be just coming home from a date with Daniel so she wouldn't mind.  
  
  
It was the fourth ring and Lindsay was about to hang up when she heard a voice "Hello?"  
  
  
"Kim? Its me Lindsay,I hope I didn't wake you up"  
  
  
Then she heard her laugh "Wake me!?! I just got in"  
  
  
"Okay,your mom's not home is she?"  
  
  
"Nah,she went to a bar in Millville..she wont be home for hours"   
  
  
"Oh well I won't keep up I just wanted to tell you I've been thinking about it and I don't think it's such a good idea we do this whole nick jealously thing" Lindsay took a deep breath  
  
  
"Aww Linds,why are you chickening out?"  
  
  
"I'm not chickening out,I just don't think its fair to Daniel to have to do this..I mean Nick his friend and-  
  
  
"Don't worry Lindsay,I talked to Daniel about it tonight and he's alright with it" Kim cut her off "Listen I gotta go babe,I only have a couple hours to get some sleep before school starts again"  
  
  
"Okay but I want to talk to you tomorrow morning,meet me by the library okay?"  
  
  
"No prob,I'll bring Daniel and well start to put the plan in motion..I was thinking our horrendous breakup should be staged there,then you can console him while the entire school and namely Nick watches"  
  
  
Lindsay felt a twist in the pit of her stomach "Get some sleep Kim,talk to you later"  
  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Lindsay walked into the school to see Kim already waiting for her,which was unusually creepy considering Kim was never on time for anything.  
It made her worry a little that Kim was so into the whole plan,like she couldn't back out if she changed her mind.  
  
  
"Hey," Lindsay replied uneasily while sliding her knapsack onto her shoulder  
  
  
Kim grinned "Hey girlfriend,Daniel will be here in one minute..he's just grabbing a soda from the vending machine"  
  
  
Then Kim shrugged "He says it wakes him up for class,what I want to know is why he would care considering he sleeps through ninty percent of his classes"  
  
  
Lindsay opened her mouth to reply when Daniel slid around the corner,looking from one side of the hall to the other supisciously.  
  
  
"Daniel have you been smoking pot already this morning,you look all antsy and weirded out or something"  
  
  
"No," Daniel replied with a glare "I'm just looking out for Nick,making sure he isn't around to see us collaborating on this little plan of ours"  
  
  
"Ours?" Kim exclaimed with a huff "Lets not forget I'm the one who-  
  
  
"Guys," Lindsay cut them off "It's almost time for first class,the bells gonna ring in a minute"  
  
  
"Oh yeah," Kim replied wide eyed "Okay everybody in their positions,Lindsay just play along well lead the way"  
  
  
"But Kim I don't know what I'm-  
  
  
At that exact moment the bell rang and students poured inside.  
Kim stood by the water fountain next to Daniel with an angry look on her face and then she began to scream hysterically "Damn you Daniel Desario,Damn you!"  
  
  
Daniel pretended to look ashamed as Kim hit and punched at his chest with her fists  
  
  
"How could you do this to me,I thought you loved me?"  
  
  
And then the waterworks came on,and Kim played it up as best she could "Were through,I mean it this time! No one cheats on Kim Kelly and gets away with it"  
  
  
As she ran away sobbing,Daniel pretended to be heartbroken "Kim wait,I never did any-  
  
  
And then he turned at looked at the staring crowd "What the hell are you looking at huh? Piss off!"  
  
  
As he angrily stared down the mass of students silently he noted that Nick was infact watching and then went onto phase two of the plan.  
  
  
"Didn't you hear me dammit,all of you mind your own damn business!" He screamed and then ran for the doors  
  
  
Lindsay walked forward and looked at the crowd,then bolted for the door after Daniel.  
Once outside the three stood on the front steps of the school.  
  
  
"That was awesome Daniel,way to go!" Kim replied excitedly then kissed him  
  
  
"You weren't so bad yourself" Daniel exclaimed with a sly grin "Whadya think Linds,do you think it did the job?"  
  
  
"You guys were pretty believable I must admit," Lindsay said sitting down on the cement steps   
  
  
"Great," Kim said pulling her to her feet "Now onto the next step,Nick has to catch you two kissing by the end of the day"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	5. Kisses and Near Misses

-This  
Years  
Girl-  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay walked down the hall slowly,she'd never felt more nervous in her whole life.  
In only a few minutes she was meeting Daniel outside on the front steps of the school for their first kiss.  
Heart pounding a mile a minute,she bit her lip as she thought about Nick witnessing the scene.  
How would he react,what if he wasn't even there to see it,what if he didn't care..Lindsay's mind raced.  
And then there was Daniel,kissing him was going to be awkward to say the least.  
  
As she was lost in thought,Lindsay tripped on the stairs leading down to the main level of the school.  
Falling forward,she scraped her knee as she reached for the hand rail and landed with a thud at the bottom.  
  
Her books went flying and she lay sprawled out on the cold linoleum.  
  
"Oh my god," she heard a voice shout as someone ran over "Are you alright?"  
  
Lindsay brushed the hair out of her eyes as she slowly tried to crawl to her feet "I think I'm okay"  
  
A hand quickly darted out and grabbed ahold of hers,helping her up.  
As she gained some balance she looked at the person that had come to her rescue.  
  
"Nick?" she exclaimed,dizziness impairing her stance  
  
Nick nodded,then leaned down to gather her books.  
  
"I can't believe I fell down the stairs,that was really embarrassing" Lindsay replied,her cheeks reddening  
  
Nick smiled,looking around the hallway "If it helps I don't think anyone really saw you"  
  
Lindsay laughed,sliding her backpack back on "Thanks"  
  
Realizing he was staring,Nick ran a hand through his hair with a sigh "Well here's your books"  
  
"Nick" Lindsay began looking up at him with a heartfelt look in her eyes "There's something I need to talk to you about"  
  
"Sure Lindsay," Nick replied looking a little surprised "Um,did you want to talk here or somewhere a little more private?"  
  
Nick motioned to the mass of students that had begun crowding the hallway.  
  
"Yeah,how about under the stairs where we used to hand out..I mean the gang and us"  
  
Lindsay nervously shifted the books in her hands as she looked at him.  
  
"Okay,I guess thats-  
  
"Oh there you are!" Sara exclaimed cheerfully tugging at Nicks arm "I was looking all over for you..oh hi Lindsay"  
  
Lindsay's smile fell at the sight of her "Hey Sara..uh I just forgot,I gotta go I told Kim I'd drive her home and she was expecting me ages ago"  
  
"Wait didn't you want to-  
  
"It's okay," Lindsay replied cutting Nick off "I'll talk to you later"  
  
As she jogged towards the doors,Lindsay looked back to see Sara yelling at Nick.  
Dejectedly he followed her to her locker and Lindsay pushed the doors open feeling the cool air hit her.  
Outside Daniel sat on the steps,hands in his pockets.  
As the door slammed he looked up,squinting in the sunlight to see her.  
  
"Hey,your late" Daniel exclaimed picking up a rock and throwing it into the courtyard  
  
"Sorry," Lindsay replied taking a seat next to him  
  
"It alright,I was just wondering if you were gonna show is all" Daniel looked at her skeptically  
  
Lindsay shrugged,feeling awkward "Uh yeah,so...where's Kim?"  
  
Daniel leaned back,stretching his arms out behind him   
"She's going to ask Nick if he's seen you,and bring him outside to help look for you..you know so he can be here to see the big show"  
  
Grinning,Daniel lightly pushed Lindsay's shoulder as he saw the look of fear on her face "Hey lighten up huh, it's not that repulsive the thought of kissing me...is it?"   
  
He laughed,and Lindsay noticed for the first time he was nervous too.  
Definitely not as much as her,but nervous all the same and that was a somewhat of a relief.  
  
"So are you ready?" Daniel asked quickly as he spotted Lindsay and Nick walk onto the grass a few feet away  
  
"Uh,I guess I-  
  
Lindsay was cut off as Daniel pressed his lips against hers at the sight of Nick spotting them.  
Closing her eyes,she nearly fell backwards from the force.  
Daniel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer,never breaking contact.  
For a second Lindsay felt her mind spinning as Daniel ran his hands over her body,stopping at her neck as he ended the kiss.  
  
"Um I,uh.."  
  
As Lindsay struggled to form a sentence,Daniel grinned smugly.  
  
"Ha,so it wasn't so terrible after all was it now?" he replied with a laugh   
  
Lindsay shook her head with a scowl "You caught me by surprise thats all,you could of at least warned me you were going to do that"  
  
Daniel playfully punched her on the arm "I'm just kidding with you Linds,sorry"  
  
"It's okay," Lindsay exclaimed taking a deep breath "I hate to admit it but Kim was right when she said you might be thoughtless sometimes but you sure know how to kiss"  
  
"Thanks," Daniel replied with a sideways grin "You ain't so bad yourself there kid"  
  
Lindsay smile fell as she remembered what they were doing.  
Turning her head she caught sight of Nick and Kim watching them in stunned silence.  
Just as Nick realized Lindsay saw him he backed up a few steps in a daze then wordlessly ran away.  
  
Kim watched him go,then ran up the stairs to meet them.  
  
"Wow," she cried excitedly jumping up and down "That was even better than I expected you guys,awesome work!"  
  
Lindsay sat staring off in the direction of where Nick had been standing with a frown.  
  
"It was nothin' babe" Daniel replied scooping Kim up into his arms "Daniel Desario just has a god given talent for acting..among other things"  
  
With a sly smile he set her down "I think he bought it"  
  
"You better believe it," Kim exclaimed happily "It's only a matter of time now before starts to realize he wants you back big time Linds"  
  
"Yeah," Lindsay replied half heartedly "Maybe he will"  
  
"Maybe?!?" Kim said in wide eyed shock "After that kiss he's gonna be going crazy with jealousy girlfriend,it was the hottest thing I've seen since.."  
  
Kim stopped short as Lindsay got up and began to walk away "Hey,where are you going? I haven't told you part three of the plan yet"  
  
"I'm not sure I can do this anymore Kim,it isn't right" Lindsay replied turning around   
  
"But it's only for a few more days Linds," Kim exclaimed pleadingly "Come on this is the last step"  
  
Lindsay stood silently still for a moment,then she slowly began walking away again "I don't know..I..I'll call you later okay,I need to go home and think"  
  
Daniel and Kim stood on the stairs of the school as Lindsay hopped into the Weirs station wagon and drove away.  
  
"Damn," Kim replied sitting down on the steps "Were so close to getting them back together Daniel"  
  
Daniel sat down next to her with a sigh "Hey we can't force this thing too much Kim,maybe we should lay off a little bit for awhile"  
  
"No," Kim exclaimed quickly "They belong together,you know it,I know it..everyone does"  
  
"Kim,I think maybe your getting a little too involved in this-  
  
Daniel stopped short as Kim got up with an angry look on her face.  
  
"I'm going home,I'll talk to you later!" she replied scowling "See ya"  
  
As Kim walked across the field,Daniel stood up  
  
"Hey don't you need a ride?!?" he cupped his hands yelling at her  
  
She waved her arm in the air,not turning around "I'll walk thanks"  
  
Daniel shook his head,then shrugged "Whatever"  
  
  
  
Lindsay walked into her house to find it completely empty once again,it was becoming a quite frequent occurance lately.  
With her dad working late at the store,her brother spend more time at his friends,her mom had also began attending a nightly,afternoon pottery class.  
Shutting the front door,Lindsay threw herself down onto the living room sofa with a sigh.  
  
As she was just about to pull on the warm,knitted blanket laying over the edge and take a nap the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," she replied with a yawn   
  
"Hey Lindsay it's me Nick,I need to talk to you"   
  
Lindsay jumped up,nearly falling off the sofa  
  
Nick's voice was soft,but it seemed pleading "Um could you meet me tonight at lookout point around ten?"  
  
Suddenly Lindsay's voice felt like it was giving out on her "Uh,I..."  
  
"Please Lindsay,I really need to talk to you" Nick begged   
  
"Okay,I'll meet you then" Lindsay replied a minute later,swallowing the lump in her throat  
  
"Great," Nick exclaimed quickly "See you then"  
  
"Yeah,then" Lindsay replied setting down the phone  
  
As she laid back down on the sofa,Lindsay nervously played with the hem of the blanket.  
Closing her eyes,she thought about whether or not she should meet with Nick later.  
As she thought about the possible scenarios that could happen she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC... 


End file.
